Brunhilde Sølvinter
''"The Moon is the exact reflection of the Light, so pure and brilliant. Is the reflection of your heart and her light is the brightness of your love." ''Brunhilde is a young human nurse from Stormwind, dedicated entirely to healing and medicine. She lets herself be guided by those she loves and respects, putting all her heart and offering her dedicated work to good and honorable causes. Always watching for the good and the way to the right as well as for those who put their strength in achieving it. History Born and raised on the outskirts of the city of Stormwind, in the Sølvinter´s farm. Her parents, farmers and merchants natives from the frozen lands of Northrend have managed to open an important and prosperous way into the commerce of the city, offering to their forces, horses of great bearing and resistance, raised especially by the Sølvinter family and lying in the breeding of them their commercial strongness. * Astride Sølvinter (grandmother) * Harold Krigerborn (grandfather) (deceased†) * Seren Sølvinter (mother) * Jostein Jordenmane '''(father) * '''Christian O. Barenguer (husband) She was, for the most part, raised and intruded by her grandmother, Astride Sølvinter, a person of strong character and mysterious past to whom Brunhilde has always shown great respect and love. A woman of mature beauty and to whom the years have not removed strength and lucidity, after the death of her beloved husband Harold, decided to devote her remaining years in instructing both in matters of life and in knowledge and manners to her beloved granddaughter. Physical description and personality The first thing that can be noticed when seeing Brunhilde is her unusual hair, of a brilliant silver color, soft and long up to the waist. She usually takes it loose almost most of the time, picking it only to work. It is a characteristic inherited generation after generation by the women of the Solvinter family, for which Brunhilde spends an important time devoting herself to brushing and keeping it clean and neat, perfuming it with essential oils of mint that she prepares herself. Her face is of fine and soft features, of a very clear skin that seems to shine without needing any light. Dark gray almond eyes and attractively fleshy lips with a soft reddish color. Her figure is proportionate and of rather small complexion, of smooth walking and delicate movements. She dresses always very feminine and demure, leaving the due charms only to the imagination. = Of good nature and great heart, docile, patient and highly educated. Accustomed more to the books than to the concurrences perhaps, in principle, she is something shy to talk about and, in general, always waits for the best moment to give her opinion. In spite of that, she never rejects the opportunity to meet new people and keep a nice chat. Extremely applied and careful of the details when working, putting her best effort and care when helping the injured. Always prioritizing the patient's well-being before her own. She has soft and delicate treatments and works safely, without losing efficiency. Extremely cautious with hygiene and treatment of wounds, will always run after their patients and will not hesitate to raise a complaint against those who ignore the medical care. Interest and Career Interested since little in helping others Brúnhilde has learned from her grandmother the bases of healing, as well as herbal medicine and homemade production of ointments and several remedies. Arts that Brunhilde would perfect over the years, and that would shed to this day both in their work as a healer and in the creation of cosmetics products. The interest in improving her abilities and enriching her knowledge as a healer led her to continue her studies within the city. Taking advantage as much as possible of its complete libraries as well as the renowned intructores of the Cathedral. And although her belief in light is devotional, she has not chosen that path to practice her healing arts, only letting it guide her spirit and heart during the fulfillment of them. In spite of everything, she has actively participated as a field nurse in several church campaigns and other belligerent groups. Mainly in the order of The Stronghold of the Lion and under the command of Lord Melbine Thomas Barenguer. Order where she was in care of his men as a field nurse and chief medical officer. And where she met her actual and belover husband Lord Christian O. Barenguer. Category:Characters Category:Human